yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Personas
These are the various personas in Yandere Simulator. They are not to be confused with personalities; Personas categorize how students react to murder. Canon Personas Coward The coward persona is the persona that is applied to all female students and Senpai as of now. If a Coward witnesses a murder, s/he will run out of school to call the police, giving you five minutes to get rid of the evidence there was a murder. Teacher's Pet The Teacher's Pet persona is the persona programmed in all male students as of now. If a Teacher's Pet witnesses a murder, s/he will go find their favourite teacher and show her the body. If you move the body out of their sight, the teacher will ask if it was a prank and will become angry with the witness. The witness will then carry on with his/her day traumatized. If the teacher finds the body, the witness will wait with the teacher for the police as she looks over it. Social Butterfly The Social Butterfly persona is a persona that has not been implemented into the game yet. If a Social Butterfly witnesses a murder, s/he will tell rumors about you and try to make people know what kind of person you are, damaging your reputation. Hero Will attack the murderer upon first reaction to murder. Afterwards, they will stalk the murder to try and catch them in the act and get them to prison. Evil The Evil persona is a persona that has not been implemented in the game yet. If someone with an Evil persone witnesses a murder, s/he will congratulate you and carry on with his/her day. Fragile Will be completely terrified of a yandere. They will promise to keep quiet as long as the murderer spares them. Loner Will run out of school and hide in their home. Clingy/Damsel YandereDev has stated that all rivals may have a persona that causes them to run to Senpai and tell him what happened. Fanmade Personas Kind Will do their best to protect both the murderer, victim, and any nearby witnesses. Rather than run away from the crime scene, they will stay. If the victim isn't yet dead, a Kind student will attempt to resuscitate them. Notable OCs with the Kind persona include Jesus, Takumi Tachibana, Jack Smith and Osara Tacchibana. Anti-Hero Antiheros are not above commiting typically 'evil' actions, such as murder, although their intentions are good hearted. They will try and restrain a murderer, interrogate them, and if the answer is reasonable to them, then they will no longer pester the murderer. If not? They will act in similar ways to the Hero persona, but instead of sending you to prison, they'll try to kill you. Notable OCs with the Anti-Hero persona include Emi Fukui, Miraiko Oblivious Oblivious characters are too dumb to understand that the student had been murdered. They'll mistakenly assume that the corpse is "sleeping," or had red paint spilled on it, etc. Notable OCs with the Oblivious persona include Minato Kirisaki and possibly Aiden Jones. Creative Creative characters will use surrounding objects to protect themself or anyone else.If they can't stop the murder of anyone else,they will try to prove the player murdered someone by finding creative ways to stalk you. Notable OCs with the Creative persona include Akai Penki and possibly Chrys Lawliet. Author Author characters will first act as the Evil persona, they will pretend to congratulate the murderer on their kill, and promise not to say a word about it. But then, they will secretly write about the murder with great detail about every single thing in a notebook, notepad, or etc. and send this to the police to get the murderer arrested. Notable OCs with the Author persona include Fanfikushon Chosha. Shy Shy characters will, given their shy nature, hide behind the nearest large object, whether it be a dumpster, tree, or door. If they come into the protagonist's sight range, they will act more like the Fragile persona. Concieving Concieving characters will act either as a Teacher's pet or Coward if they witness murder along other people, but when they get away from the sight of other witnesses they'll act as if nothing happened. If they are the only ones around to witness murder, they'll act as a Evil persona. Notable OCs with the Concieving persona include Makoto Haruma. Protective Pretty much loke the Hero persona, protective characters will do they best to keep everyone safe. If they see a corpse, murder evidence or the school atmosphere is slow, they will start to be over cautious with themselves and the other students. They will stay with students that are alone, do patrols during recess, react to an visibly armed character, etc.. If they see someone being attacked they will engage on a combat with the killer. If they fail saving the victim, they will stay shocked for a while before attacking the killer. Notable OCs with the Protective persona include Amashi Nijiro and Amashi #3. Category:Lists